Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seal device for rotating shafts, in particular a stern tube seal for ship propeller shafts with or without a shaft bushing. The shafts are in contact with a relatively cold medium, preferably seawater, and a relatively hot medium, preferably lubricating oil. There are, on the shafts, two or more gaskets supported by a stationary support system and which gaskets are designed as lip seals and/or rotating mechanical seals. There is equipped a device to cool the gaskets, which has passages penetrating the shaft and/or the support system for the circulation of a liquid cooling medium in a closed circuit.